


Girlish Figure

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: And not a complete oblivious buffoon, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Merlin, First Time, For once Arthur is observant, Merlin slaps a lot, Not a Serious Fic, POV Arthur, Peeping Tom Arthur, Pervy Arthur, Season/Series 02, Sneaky Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur SWEARS Merlin is a woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from my other two unfinished fics :D

 Merlin has been under Prince Arthur's employ for about two years. And Arthur has come to realize a few things. He's come to realize these things at random times when Merlin is close to him. He watches his hands as the skinny boy undresses him. They're really pale, like the rest of him. They are also delicate and thin. And _smaller_. He wonders about them sometimes. They sort of look like Morgana's hands but Merlin's fingers seem to be longer. Did his manservant always have such feminine hands?

Arthur also notices other things. Like, when Merlin is helping him put on or take off his armor after practice with the knights, he notices Merlin's eyelashes. They're really long, thick, and sooty. They make him look like some sort of dramatic damsel. And not to mention, Merlin's lips! Those lips were the first thing he noticed about him when he met him! Those pretty, pink, plump lips stretched into a challenging smile. Those lips prompted him to retort back in an innuendo, "Can you walk on your knees?" He hadn't realized he had said it and he was mildly horrified at himself, but Merlin, the dim idiot, didn't seem to catch his lewd meaning.

These observations urged Arthur to keep a close eye on his manservant. There were times when Merlin wore tunics that were more fitting on him. Not those horrible baggy blue tunics that almost physically pained Arthur to see him in. Sometimes he wears a purple tunic that seems to hug his waist and shows off his thin form. And when he wears that tunic, Arthur _swears_ he sees a slight swell in his chest area. He tells himself that it's just his imagination running wild and that he really needs to stop thinking of Merlin in a way that kept him up at night. Still, that didn't stop Arthur from thinking of possibilities. The main one being Merlin a woman. But no, that would ridiculous! He would totally know if his manservant was a woman. Right? Still, those thoughts eventually come back to him when Merlin is particularly pretty. He wonders if a man should be that lovely looking but waves it off. Merlin is still young after all, younger than him by a few years. He'll harden up.

His suspicions grow as he spends time with the little fool. One day, he barges in Merlin's room without knocking. Why should he knock, anyways? He's the prince! And it's not like _Mer_ lin knocks! The command was already on his lips. "Merlin, I need you to immediately--" However, the words died in his mouth when he caught the sight before him. Merlin was in the middle of taking off his pants.

One leg was out. One slim, hairless, long leg with fragile looking ankles and prettily arched feet.

Arthur swallowed and felt his face go red. Damn, why was he even blushing? Why was he so embarrassed? It was just Merlin's stupid chicken leg! But then, oh fuck, Merlin took off his pants altogether. He felt all thoughts fly out of his head and all he knew was Merlin's lovely legs. "Uh..." Arthur said very intelligently. Merlin seemed to finally have heard him and startled.

"A-Arthur! You stupid prat!" the man bellowed. Though it wasn't much of a bellow, his voice suddenly turned high-pitched. Merlin's cheeks turned pink. His hands flew over his crotch to cover anything he might have seen (even though, Arthur regretted to say, he didn't see a damn thing.) "Get out!" the manservant shouted and threw a boot at him. And Arthur did leave, not even realizing that Merlin had just committed treason by disrespecting him. He stumbled to Gauis and tried to explain himself when the old man arched his famous eyebrow at him.

"I-uh... You see, Merlin...um..." He decided to bail when he couldn't come up with anything. "Uhh....I have to go... I think my father is calling for me."

Things went awkward between them for a while. Merlin couldn't look at Arthur and Arthur couldn't stop staring at Merlin's legs in his usual hideous peasant garb. They got over it and laughed about it. Arthur's crazy 'Merlin is a woman' theory is put to rest. But it eventually had to be brought up again.

It happened during one of Arthur's uncalled hunting trips. Arthur, ever the playful and loving prince that he was, decided to push his manservant into a muddy bog. The way Merlin had sputtered was so hilarious. Arthur was laughing as he helped Merlin out. Poor Merlin looked like a drowned cat. His clothes were sticking to his skin. Arthur's eyes were glued to his chest, unconsciously wishing he could see Merlin's nipples perk up from the cold but mud caked his shirt and he saw nothing. "You should bathe." Arthur said. Merlin glared at him, eyelashes wet and spiked.

"You think?!" he screeched. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, what am I going to wear? I don't have any extra clothes!"

"You can wear my tunic and my cape." Arthur said. He purred at the thought, of seeing Merlin swimming in his shirt and bundled up in his cape... But he caught himself and shook the thoughts away. Merlin huffed past him.

"I'm going to look for a lake." he growled.

Arthur waited. And waited. And waited. It felt like an eternity since Merlin said he was going to look for the lake. It was actually like fifteen minutes but Arthur was an impatient person. He had been waiting long enough, dammit! How much washing did the boy need, anyways? He searched for Merlin, figuring he shouldn't be too far. He ended up finding him pretty soon. He had been underwater at first, but he surfaced with his back to the prince. Arthur lost his breath.

Merlin's back was smooth with small shoulders, his waist trim. Arthur's eyes traveled down. He saw Merlin's arse, half of it under water. It was pale and perky. And his hips....were those curves? They were slight, but they were definitely there. _"Hell, from back here he looks like a woman!"_   His thoughts made him stutter to a stop. Fuck. Merlin _really_ did look like a woman.

"Uh, Merlin?" Arthur found himself saying. Merlin gasped and wrapped his arms around his chest. Though, Arthur didn't see why. What did he have to hide? Arthur's mind went places after that... Like Merlin having tits. But that was stupid.

"Oh, you prat! You need to stop sneaking up on me when I'm naked!" He wouldn't turn around and wouldn't put his arms down.

"Um...I-I just wanted to see if you were done yet..." he said. Merlin glared at him.

"Well, I'm not! So go away!" Arthur took off his shirt and cape and hung them on a tree branch.

* * *

 A few days after Arthur caught Merlin half naked for the second time, Arthur pressed him about the issue. The prince was eating lunch. Merlin was leaning over to fill his goblet with wine. The blonde man caught a whiff of Merlin's scent. It was soft, sweet and a little musky. It smelled a little like... clean herbs, maybe? It wiped any thoughts from his head for a moment. He wanted to bury his nose into Merlin's hair and neck. Arthur studied him for a bit. He noted his slim neck and his stupidly long eyelashes. They cast shadows over his lovely cheekbones. And before he knew it, he was opening his mouth to speak his mind.

"You know, there are times when I think that you're rather pretty." he said. Merlin looked at him, wide crystal blue eyes meeting his in surprise. "Uh, I-I mean for a boy, of course!" Arthur quickly added. He was quiet for a moment. Merlin's cheeks were flushed. He cast his eyes down shyly. Arthur gulped. "Sometimes...I think you look rather...feminine..."

At that, Merlin's cheeks enflamed. His hands closed tightly around the pitcher of wine he had. "W-What? I-I'm not a woman!" he exclaimed. Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't say you were a woman." he said. "I just said you were _feminine_." Merlin looked away and pretended to do some chores around his room. Arthur watched him as he ate. His eyes zeroed in Merlin's thighs and his little arse. It didn't look very impressive covered in baggy pants but Arthur couldn't stop staring at it. It was as if he was waiting for a glimpse of something, though he wasn't sure what.

"Merlin, come here." Arthur said. Merlin froze and then slowly turned.

"Sire?" he said innocently.

"I said come here." Arthur repeated, more firmly.

"B-But I'm cleaning up--"

"Merlin, we both know you're not doing anything. Just get your scrawny little arse over here!"

Merlin scrambled over to Arthur. He looked very nervous. His eyes were flitting around. Arthur stood up toe to toe with his manservant. Merlin was pretty damn tall, slightly taller than him. It slightly annoyed him...especially since he might be a woman.

"Um, I-I'm here..." Merlin said. He tried to stand still, but he was wringing his hands and fidgeting. He let out a squeak when Arthur suddenly touched his waist. His large hands gently closed around his sides. "W-What are you...?!" He was shushed.

"Just stay still." Merlin trembled as Arthur ran his hands up and down. They settled on his tiny shoulders. Then his hands slid towards his chest. But before Arthur would touch him there, Merlin backed off.

"I-I think I should go. Gauis needs me to clean out the leech tank." he said, then ran off. Arthur was left with his hands mid-way in the air.

"But...you hate cleaning out the leech tank!" Arthur growled.

* * *

 Arthur would not give up. He knew he was close to discovering Merlin's secret. But the damn idiot kept avoiding him! The only time he saw Merlin was during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And sometimes when he wasn't "busy with Gauis" he would help him with his armor. Arthur was going to call bullshit on that and decided to do something about that. It was after noon practice and he needed to take off his armor. A passing servant had to help him with it when he couldn't find his own stupid servant. Arthur was going to put his foot down. He slammed into Gauis' quarters, door hitting the wall.

"Merlin!" he shouted. The boy was leaned over something with the old man. He jumped up and hid something behind his back but Arthur barely cared.

"Y-Yes!?" he exclaimed.

"Get your sorry little behind over here this instant!" he demanded. Merlin blinked, stupid eyelashes fluttering.

"B-But I--but Gauis!"

"NOW MERLIN!" the prince roared. Merlin squealed and ran to him.

Merlin took off his armor in the armory. He did it as quickly as he could. When he finished, Merlin gave a small bow. "Um, I should go..."

"No. Stay." Arthur said. Merlin looked like he wanted to argue, but one look at Arthur's thunderous face and he stayed silent. "Merlin." Arthur said, eyes intense.

"Y...Yes?" Merlin stuttered.

"Give me a hug." Arthur said. You might wonder why Arthur was so kindly asking for a hug when he had turned Merlin down from one before. The reason was because Arthur was, to put it bluntly, going to stoop to a low level and feel Merlin up. Don't judge him too harshly.

Merlin's eyes went bug-eyed. "Um, what?"

"I said give me a hug, you buffoon!" He thought Merlin would jump at the idea, but he thought wrong. Merlin sensed his ulterior motives.

"No." he replied firm and quickly. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Um, I said no?" Merlin looked more hesitant now. Arthur growled deeply in his throat.

"Merlin, give me a hug." He took a step forward with his fists tight.

"No!" Merlin stumbled away from him and went around a table filled with armor. Arthur followed him.

"Merlin, give me a fucking hug." He tried to go after him but Merlin slid to the other side of the table.

"I don't want to!"

Arthur was getting really impatient. He started following Merlin around the table in circles. "I'm ordering you give me a hug!" He reached for Merlin across the table but Merlin jumped back.

"Arthur, stop!" The prince growled.

"That's it!" He put a hand over the table and swung his body across from it so that he was standing in front of him. Merlin shouted in surprise and fear and then ran out of the armory. Arthur chased after him. "Merlin! Damn it, don't make me come after you!" But did the stupid boy listen? Of course not! Arthur had to chase him in the training grounds where the knights were talking and practicing. They laughed at poor Merlin.

"You're in trouble now, Merlin!" one of them chuckled. Arthur continued to chase him inside the castle. He went after him down the halls. Merlin had to dodge maids and serving boys with buckets, linens, baskets. He apologized to them as he narrowly missed hitting them. Arthur, on the other hand, simply ordered them aside. Merlin had accidentally bumped into Gwen and made her drop flowers she had. That held him bac. When he saw Arthur running at him full speed, he apologized to Gwen and ran. But Arthur had gained some distance and cornered Merlin into a wall.

"Gotcha!" Arthur said in triumph. He slammed Merlin into the wall, hands tightly pinning his wrists against it. Merlin struggled wildly around him.

"Arthur! Let go of me!"

"No way! I finally have you!" He had a wild gleam in his eyes.

"All this for a stupid hug!? You're insane! I thought you didn't even liked hugs! Why do you want one now?!" Merlin bucked wildly, chest thrusting out. Arthur followed the movement.

"I need to make sure about something." he said. Merlin frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but he was ignored. Instead of answering, Arthur raised a hand and fondled Merlin's chest. He frowned when he didn't feel the gentle curves he thought he would have. The boy gasped and flushed. He was surprised with a stinging slap on his cheek. Arthur was stunned. He clutched his burning cheek and looked at Merlin scandalously. He just slapped a prince! Merlin took his other hand from his hold, then sprinted away as fast as he could.

* * *

 They didn't talk about it. Not about the forced hug, not about the chase, or the fondling and certainly not about the slap. But Arthur did think about it. Merlin had slapped him out of reflex. Like, it was a natural reaction to him. But should it be? Merlin was a man! He shouldn't make such a big thing about it. It's not like he had breasts! Arthur had felt for them and there was none... A part of him was disappointed and he began to think hard.

Maybe...maybe Merlin had bindings? Yes, maybe that was it! He had heard of women who longed to be knights. He remembered such a tale from Queen Annis, who had done such a thing to fight in her father's army. But why would Merlin pretend to be a man? What was his purpose? To get close to the prince? "No." Arthur fiercely waved those thoughts away. Merlin would never do anything like that. There was too much good in him. Or her? He wasn't sure yet.

Then why?

Arthur wasn't sure, but he did know that he had to seek Merlin out. And yes, he was probably going to be slapped again.

Merlin was helping him dress for the day. And his little chest was so close to him, so warm against his own as he reached behind him. When he withdrew, he had a soft smile.

"There, I'm done--" Merlin was saying, but stopped when Arthur's hands suddenly flew over his chest to squeeze him. Merlin changed from ivory to red in half a second. And yes, Merlin slapped him.

"Ow!" Arthur clutched his cheek. Merlin wrapped his arms defensively around his chest.

"Stupid cabbage head!" he shouted, then ran off.

 Arthur stared at his hands. He clenched them experimentally. He hadn't felt anything but he wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

Arthur was now stooping to an even lower level. He was now officially a full-on pervert. He was going to sneak into Merlin's room, take a look up his shirt and see if he had breasts or not.

It was the middle of the night. Everyone that lived in the castle was asleep. Except Prince Arthur, of course. He had a mission to carry out! He walked down the halls and towards the physician's quarters. He opened it and peered inside, eyes roaming the place. Gauis was asleep in his bed, snoring loudly. Arthur slipped inside and closed the door gently behind him. He tip-toed quietly, careful to not trip over some of Gauis' pots on the floor. He went over to Merlin's room. He opened the door (ugh, why were there so many doors!?) He crept up towards a small bed. Merlin was sprawled over his bed, blankets spilling from the bed and onto the cold floor. This meant Merlin's magnificent naked legs were revealed to him again.

Arthur wondered if Merlin was wearing anything underneath... His mind went hazy at the thought. The boy wore an oversized but comfy looking tunic that covered half of his thighs. The laces of it were undone, the v of it revealing some of his hairless white chest but not enough of it for Arthur's tastes. He approached him and loomed over him on the bed. His body was straining with concealed eagerness. His fingers trembled as he reached for the top of the tunic. It was just one little peek. Besides, maybe Merlin didn't even have anything under there! Maybe there was just flat planes.

The blonde man's fingers curled around Merlin's loose shirt. He pulled it a little too hastily, making Merlin frown and move away from him. Arthur waited for any more responses. Merlin just smiled a little in his sleep then didn't move from then on. Arthur slowly pulled Merlin's tunic to the side. His eyes gradually widen with each slide. He sees the start of a small curve, then a dusky pink nipple. Soon, Arthur was looking at a tiny little breast. Arthur stared at it long and hard.

"He...." Arthur couldn't think for a bit. Then, the realization hit him hard out of nowhere. "He's a girl!" he whispered loudly. Then he stumbled back, as if burned. He tripped on a book and fell on his behind. Merlin's eyes flew open. He sat up in alert.

"W-Who's there!?" he--or she, _fuck_ , said. Arthur was crawling under the bed as she looked around. Arthur was quiet. He could hear Merlin panting. The bed creaked. For a moment, Arthur feared Merlin would get out of bed. But she just rolled back to sleep. Arthur got out from under the bed. He looked at Merlin and was a little disappointed to see Merlin had covered her breast. Arthur cast a glace of her sleeping figure. All of his suspicions now made complete sense. Merlin was definitely a woman, though he didn't understand why she was hiding her gender. And he planned to find out.

* * *

 Arthur observed Merlin. Now that he knew Merlin was a girl, Arthur would grow flustered over everything. Even from a small pat on his arm or a smile directed at him. Fuck, Merlin had seen him naked! Merlin had clothed, undressed, and bathed him! And he used a _woman_ for practice! He could have seriously hurt her! Then he thought of the birthday spankings the knights gave her. Men had fondled her arse! Multiple of them! And he thought of Lancelot and how he spent the night in her bed. He felt like running him down all of the sudden. Did he know that Merlin was a woman? He must have known. Arthur had seen the way Lancelot hovered over the girl protectively. He felt angry at Merlin for not telling him. And yes, okay maybe he was also jealous.

Then he thought of the times Merlin saved him. A wisp of a girl had drank poison him, had saved him from an evil witch, from drowning and God knows what else. He wondered why she would take that responsibility. It wasn't her business... Then he realized that Merlin was just a good person. Pure. And she didn't deserve his anger. Well, not completely. Emotion growing in him, Arthur went to go find her.

Merlin was polishing his sword in the armory. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Arthur." she said but her words were quickly swallowed by his mouth. Arthur's hands were on the sides of her face, then on her hair. He heard the clatter of his sword falling from her hands. He felt her hands on his shoulders twitch in an uncertain way. When he withdrew, he met Merlin's hand on his cheek.

"Gods, that's the third time you've slapped me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"H-How dare you kiss me!" Merlin gasped, looking very scandalized. Arthur laughed.

"I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed." he said. Merlin arched a brow.

"Overwhelmed? By what?" The moment of truth. Arthur sighed.

"I know you're a woman, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened and her mouth flapped open. "No I'm not!" she denied. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you slap me when I touched your chest?" he asked. Merlin flushed.

"That's because...w-well..." Arthur took her face gently and closed the distance between them.

"Merlin, it's okay. I'm not mad. Well, not completely anyways. I still expect you to explain yourself." Merlin looked pained at that. She looked down but Arthur raised her chin. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me. Later, if that's what you want." Merlin nodded.

"Okay."

"Good. But for now...I want to try something." Merlin looked at him hopefully.

* * *

Merlin's high pitched moans filled the armory. She had her head thrown back. One of her hands was gripping the table below her wildly, the other was digging into the blonde head between her legs. Merlin looked down. Blue stormy eyes were looking up at her intensely. A large hand reached to cup her bare chest. Her tit was squeezed and her cunt was licked mercilessly. It was sloppy but it was _good_.

"Arthur, oh, Arthur!" Merlin mewed. Arthur licked up her juices then put his mouth over her little bud, her clit. He watched her fall apart, all because of _his_ mouth. He didn't think he would enjoy this as much as she would. He had heard of 'pussy licking' from the knights and frankly, he had been disgusted. But now, he knew what they were talking about. A woman's little flower was a delicate treat. Merlin's moans became louder above him. He felt her push at him but Arthur dug his hands into her arse and brought her closer, impaling her on his tongue. Then he felt a warm wetness spread all over his tongue and mouth. Arthur blinked in surprise. He caught the milky stickiness in his fingers. Merlin was spasming and panting. She looked tired but satisfied.

Arthur got up from his knees and wiped his mouth. "How was it?" he asked, grabbing her hips loosely. Merlin smirked.

"For a first-timer? Not bad." Arthur growled and gripped her arse tightly.

"What do you mean by that? Do men suck on your cunt often? If they do, do you mind giving me their names?" Merlin laughed.

"I was joking, Sire." 

Arthur sat beside her on the table. He was still new to all this, to the feelings he was going through and the sensation of a woman's soft skin and flesh.  He was about to turn and ask for another go.

"She was scared." Merlin suddenly said. Arthur blinked in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"My mum was scared. She didn't want me to travel alone, so I cut my hair and dressed up as a man just to make my mum feel better." she explained. "And then the disguise just sort of stuck. I realized it was easier to be a man." She looked at him. "And I wouldn't have been your friend if I was a woman." Arthur took her form in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm glad you did what you did, you crazy girl. And you're right. I wouldn't have gotten to know you because if I did, people would think I was keeping you around as my whore and they would have thought you were some loose woman throwing herself at me." Then he added, "And my father would have had you stoned or sold to a brothel, even if it wasn't true."

"And now?" Merlin asked. Arthur stroked her heavy bangs away from her face.

"Now, you're mine." Arthur said and he flipped him over so that he was on top of her.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Merlin asked with a cheeky smile. Arthur returned the smile.

"Take you to my chambers."

* * *

**A few months later...**

"Dammit!" Merlin shouted. Arthur bolted from his bed.

"What? What is it?" he asked. Merlin turned around from where she was looking at her stomach in the mirror. Her eyes were livid.

"You stupid prat!" she screeched and threw herself at him. Arthur caught her wrists to stop her from throttling him.

"What did I do!?" he exclaimed. Merlin fought against him.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. Arthur froze in the spot. Then the door swung open. Gwen was bustling inside with a tray of breakfast in her hands.

"Gauis asked me to bring you your breakfast, sire, since he hasn't seen Merlin since--oh dear." The woman took in the sight of a naked Merlin and a shirtless Arthur. Who was holding her wrists. She saw the tears on Merlin's face. "Oh no, you finally did it." Gwen gasped.

"Did what?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded.

Gwen dropped the tray and hauled Merlin away from him. "How dare you, sire! I know you're emotionally constipated but this is no way to do things!" she said. "Wait until I tell the Lady Morgana you forced yourself on poor Merlin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! It's been a while since I've written fem!Merlin~ 
> 
> and if you noticed, I changed my username.


End file.
